


Of Peaches and Cream

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Things get a little messy when Remus is making peach tarts.





	Of Peaches and Cream

His fingers were becoming messier by the second. Quartering and taking the pits out of peaches was more difficult than it sounded. Remus wasn't sure he knew what he was doing, even though Sirius assured him he was doing a marvelous job. But Remus suspected the only reason Padfoot was saying that was because he'd let him lick and suck the peach juices from his fingers with no complainant. 

It was such a peaceful, quiet afternoon, he thought as he tossed another pit aside. It was rather cool for August, but nice nonetheless. Soon, children would be heading off to school, which they were quite glad of, because there were a few spoiled monsters that lived in their apartment building. It'd be nice to have a few months without their presence. 

"Hand me the cream?" He asked politely over his shoulder. Sirius didn't respond verbally, but he heard his companion shuffling around the kitchen, so Remus resumed working on the peaches. 

SMACK!

Remus' eyes stung, his face plastered in something. He quickly used the hem of his shirt to wipe away whatever it was. He blinked rapidly. Cream, it was bloody cream! Remus spun around to face a smirking Sirius. "Why on earth did you smack the cream in my face, Sirius?" He said, a little angry. "That was the only cream we had; now we can't make that peach tart!"

Sirius glided across the kitchen, and promptly licked some cream off of Remus' cheek. "Couldn't resist doing that, now could I?"


End file.
